Senshi Biographies Pluto
by persian85033
Summary: A biography about Pluto. Her origins, and her feelings for Endymion.
1. Chapter 1

In a conference room were the images of three different women viewing trimensionally. Only one of the three was actually present, the other two were different images, viewing each other from different parts of the galaxy. Two were in the same star system, one dressed in silver, the other in black, and the third, from a distant star, in purple.

"Genetics is still, in many ways, an imperfect science."the one from the distant star was saying.

"Imperfect?"asked the one in black.

The woman who had spoken first nodded.

"Well, yes."

"There's no need for all this secrecy."said the one who wasn't viewing. "I know you like to keep things to yourself. But you are the best geneticists in the galaxy."

The other one couldn't help but look pleased.

"Of course we are. We are the only planet in the galaxy that has been completely weeded eugenically. No Solarian has lived less than five hundred years, or developed any kind of those disabilities common on other planets for at least two millenniums."

"With your way of life, and your knowledge of the science, I'm sure you could produce the perfect successor for me!"

"Other planets have their own way of producing successors."the Solarian said, distastefully.

"I agree. But in this case, it's necessary to construct a stable individual. And for it, we would need not just Solarian DNA, but for her to be brought in the Solarian way of life as well."

"Fine."replied the one in purple. "But in order for such a thing, we will need a sample of your own DNA."

"I don't like the way you phrase it, Chronos!"said the one in silver, after contact was broken. "You can't construct an individual."

"We're speaking to a Solarian. It would only be proper to use Solarian terminology, isn't it? She was very reluctant as it is."

"I've never been fond of or agreed with many Solarian customs. The way she said it, and…"

"But perhaps it's the only way, Your Majesty."said a black cat.

"Perhaps it is, Luna."the queen sighed.

"I don't want anyone else to…it isn't easy to live…so distantly, so far away from everything and everyone. A Solarian would be perfect, if they weren't so fond of their comforts. And a Solarian just isn't Plutonian."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we may be making a mistake, Artemis. One we may bitterly regret."sighed Queen Serenity, after the conference was finished.

"As Luna stated, your Majesty. It is the only way."stated Artemis.

"I just don't know."

"The Solarians would know just how to raise a child. Especially their fetologist. It's what she does, after all, isn't it?"

The queen smiled.

"Yes,"she sighed. "it is. Unfortunately, it is how they populate their planet."

"It is their specialty, your Majesty. I am sure that you and everyone else will be pleased with the result."said Luna firmly, reassuring the queen.

"Yes, Luna. I hope you're right."

"How many would you like?"asked the Solarian fetologist, as they re met to initiate the project, with the Solarian fetologist joining the three queens.

"What do you mean, how many would you like?"asked Serenity.

The Solarians turned.

"We can't possibly work with only one, can we? We can work training each of them separately. The one who turns out best will be sent back to Pluto."the fetologist explained.

"But what about the rest?"asked Serenity.

"The rest?"the fetologist stared blankly.

"Yes! The rest!"

The fetologist shrugged.

"What else, your Majesty? They will simply be inadequate. Those things happen."

"No!"Serenity said. "I will have none of that! Only one!"

The fetologist did not look pleased, the Solarian queen did her best to hide the disgust she was feeling.

"If the fetologist says there's a reason why there should be more than one, I think her reason would be a good one."said Chronos.

"No."Serenity shook her head. "I will have none of that. If there is anything wrong with this individual she will be brought to the Moon, and you may commence the project with another."

The Solarian fetologist shrugged.

"That's not the way things are done."

"It is this time."said Serenity firmly.

"But what if it develops some kind of…problem?"asked Solaria. "It proves inadequate."

"Like I said,"Serenity explained. "if _she_ develops any problem, or for any reason is not fit for her task, then she will be brought to the Moon."

Both of the Solarians looked bewildered.

"Brought to the Moon? Whatever could you possibly want any kind of defective individual for?"asked Solaria. "I've heard they might not even live out a full lifespan of at least four centuries, even, much less five."

"This would be a crystal bearer. She would have to live for at least two millenniums."said Chronos.

"It would be defective."

"We will be the ones to determine that."said Serenity, gesturing towards herself and Chronos.

"But she won't, will she?"asked Chronos, anxiously. "I mean, if she will have Solarian DNA, there won't be any problems?"

"She won't have only Solarian DNA. In order to be your own successor as the Guardian of Time, she must have Plutonian DNA as well. However, we weed out any non Solarian DNA."the fetologist gestured toward Solaria. "All our monarchs carry, of course, foreign genes. That is why they must be _extremely_ stable individuals."


	3. Chapter 3

"I think birth can be risked."said the fetologist at a viewing session some months later.

She took out some papers, and began to look through them. Before her were the images of Solaria, Chronos, and Serenity.

"We've been monitoring it very carefully, same as we would any of our own."she looked up. "Of course, we've never raised a non Solarian before."she said.

"She must be raised in the Solarian way of life."said Chronos.

"All of our children are raised to live as Solarians. Once they leave the farm, they go to any estate which falls vacant. On a Solarian estate, life would be very different…"she trailed off.

Everyone knew what she was talking about. The Solarians weren't just hermits, they also lived more extravagantly than anyone else in the galaxy.

"But she wouldn't have to be exposed to any of that, would she?"

The fetologist thought for a while before answering.

"I suppose we could do that. We don't have any dormitories suited to that,"she admitted. "but I believe we could. It wouldn't be too hard to build another room."

"And it would be separated from the Solarian children."finished Chronos.

The fetologist nodded.

"Yes. She would still need the attention all our youngsters need. While still infants, and during their early childhood. However, they all sleep in separate rooms, and have isolation time which increases during the years. We find that they sicken if they don't receive individual attention."the fetologist finished.

"I would imagine so."said Serenity.

"I know."Solaria smiled. "How in the galaxy did _I_ ever manage to grow up! They would allow personal presence on the farm."

"I wouldn't like any of that."

"She must receive attention during that time if she is to survive,"said the fetologist. "It is most likely she would sicken and die if she doesn't. Would you like us to euthanize this one, or allow it to be born?"

Serenity frowned.

Chronos looked through the papers the fetologist had sent before.

"From what I can tell, we could work with this."

"Very well."

A few days later, the four images, or rather three images, and one individual in each room, held another viewing session. The fetologist held an infant.

"It looks like so far, there's been nothing wrong."she said. "She bears her planetary symbol, after all."

Indeed, the planetary symbol of Pluto was clearly on the baby girl's forehead.

"For right now, she will be with the rest of those her age. She will be looked after, as the rest of them are."

"May I see her image?"asked Serenity.

The fetologist and Solaria stared in surprised. Solaria looked away, and covering her face, shuddered in disgust. The fetologist also looked uncomfortable, making a face, as though she had tasted something bitter.

"Would that be advisable?"asked Chronos, just before the fetologist held the infant towards the image of the queen.

"She _is _in my personal presence."said the fetologist.

After the conference, Queen Serenity sipped tea from a silvery porcelain cup, as she watched over her own sleeping daughter and heiress, Princess Serenity. Seeing the infant in the silver crib, the same one on which many generations of Lunar Princesses, beginning from Selene II, had slept, the queen thought about the other baby girl.

"To be raised with absolutely no human contact. With no love."she sighed sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's enough."said Guardian, taking Pluto by the hand, and leading her away.

Pluto allowed herself to be led away by Guardian. She couldn't keep herself from looking back, though. She did, until the others were out of sight, and they stood before the door, which opened as soon as Guardian had touched the contact patch. It closed behind them just as quickly.

"But Guardian,"began Pluto. "why can't I ask them why they don't have the same planetary symbol as I do? They don't have one at all! Only one. And hers is different. And you wouldn't let me talk to her!"

"You must never think about others' lives, Pluto."Guardian responded.

"You mean I can't ask?"

"Precisely."

"But I can ask you!"the little girl pointed out.

Guardian nodded, and Pluto stayed silent for a while.

"But why do they not have the same symbol?"she insisted.

"Only certain individuals bear any symbol on their foreheads. Only the royalty of the galaxy. And even among the royalty, there are those who do and those who don't."

"And I am one of those who do? I am one of those individuals?"asked Pluto. "Why, Guardian?"

"You will be told when it is decided that it is the right time. Remember, Pluto?"

"Yes. Things happen when it is the right time for them to happen? One must never rush them. The consequences could be fatal."

Pluto nodded, as she listened to Guardian. She knew that she would be told everything she needed to know when she was ready. Guardian had always told her that was why she was here on Solaria.

"I won't ask again, then. But I do want to know."

"Not now, Pluto."

Pluto sighed, then her expression brighteneded.

"Can I come back again tomorrow?"she asked hopefully.

Guardian would let her play with the other children, while Guardian and their own guardians watched. Pluto always loved it, but only a couple of weeks ago, Guardian decided that she would spend less time with the other children. She hadn't increased Pluto's isolation time, simply allowed less time with the others.

Although Pluto really wished that Guardian had increased her isolation time instead. It wasn't boring. There was plenty to do. She could read, she could color, she could write, she could do anything she wished. As long as she did it alone. With no one else around. Not even Guardian. So it wasn't really boring. Just not much fun. Not as much fun at all.

"It is time for your lesson,"said Guardian, taking out some books, as Pluto obediently sat at her desk.

"Guardian, when can I take biology? What's biology?"asked Pluto.

Guardian looked up.

"You have no need of biology, Pluto."

"Oh."she frowned, looking puzzled. "They made it sound so important."

"What do you mean?"asked Guardian.

"The way they looked. The way they said it. They made it sound like was so important."

"They were talking loudly?"

Pluto shook her head.

"No. They were only talking. But you know, they knew nothing about history! Or mathematics. Or-"

Guardian closed her book.

"And why do you think they knew nothing about these subjects, Pluto?"

"I asked them."

"And why did you do that?"

"I was curious."

Guardian didn't answer for a while.

"You have no need for any of that, Pluto. And you mustn't intrude in the lives of others. You are being taught what is necessary for you to learn. Others are not."

The guardian stood in a conference room with the fetologist, while the three queens viewed.

"She is still just a small child."smiled Serenity. "I guess it is natural that she asks."

"Well…"Solaria looked embarrassed. "I know I did."she said.

After all, the other queens viewing were not Solarians, and the fetologist and the guardian were hardened to this kind of thing.

Chronos also smiled, and shook her head.

"It is all for her own good. The post she will take up will not be an easy one, I know. And I really do not want to her to grieve or feel lonely."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not as pretty outside at night as it is in the day, Guardian."

Pluto was looking out the window. She thought it looked dreary. Depressing. There was no sunshine, and Pluto liked the sunshine. Now looking out the window, there was no sun, and the sky was dark, spotted by stars. Pluto gazed at the stars. She had never seen stars in her life.

"Is everyone else going to be there?"she asked Guardian.

Guardian was holding a rod.

"No, Pluto. No one else will be there."

"Only me?"

Guardian nodded.

"I will be with you."

Pluto felt better. Guardian would be there, and she always felt safe with Guardian.

Guardian handed her the rod, and she took it.

"I think it looks pretty."said Pluto, as she looked at it, before holding her hand out to take it.

It was made of the finest metal on Solaria, and had been polished so Pluto could see her own reflection on it. She took, it and held it in her hand, looking it up and down. Pluto liked the way it felt in her hand, liked the feeling of holding it close to her. The rod was somewhat taller than she was, and had an adornment on top. Along the length of it, towards the bottom were also other ornaments, creating a pattern along the length of the rod.

"It looks pretty, Guardian."she said, smiling. "It's a pretty gift."

"It is not a gift, Pluto. This rod you will have only temporarily, and you must not get attached to it."said Guardian seriously. "You will receive a new one later, when it is the right time."

Pluto stared. Not a gift? Temporary? New one? Never in her life had Guardian said such a thing to her. Whenever Guardian gave her something, it was for her. No one else. And it was for her to keep. Now Guardian was saying that she would have to let go of this beautiful rod? Exchange it for a new one? What other one could possibly replace this beautiful one Guardian had given her? There was no such rod in the galaxy, she was sure.

"But why, Guardian?"she asked.

"Because it is necessary, Pluto. It is essential. You are still too young, and you may not understand. However, remember that you are being groomed here on Solaria, for an important duty to the entire galaxy."

Pluto nodded.

"Yes, Guardian."she said.

"We will go outside now."said Guardian.

Pluto took Guardian's hand, as Guardian led her to the door which led outside.

Pluto felt the soft wind. It wasn't cold, but it was cooler than the other times she'd ever come outside. She looked up to the sky. The stars looked much brighter than they had when she had looked out of the window or in a book. She had only seen stars in books during her astronomy or astrology lessons. But this was different. The stars sparkled and seemed to twinkle. She paid little attention and simply let Guardian lead her.

"Guardian! There are so many of them!"she exclaimed, letting go of Guardian's hand, and pointing up at the sky.

"Yes, Pluto. There are roughly one hundred billion stars in the galaxy."

"You can't see them all from here."said Pluto, remembering from her lesson, but sounding disappointed.

"You can see many constellations."said Guardian. "And you will see all the stars in the galaxy someday."

Pluto knew that much was true. Guardian had always promised her that she would. She hadn't thought much about it, but now that she saw the stars shine for the first time in her life, she felt as though she couldn't wait for that day to come.

"I'll get to see them all, won't I, Guardian!"she said, excited.

"Yes, Pluto. It is very good to see you so enthusiastic about it."

"Will it be very soon?"she asked, anxiously.

"It won't be for some time."

Finally, Guardian stopped, and stood quietly, staring ahead. Pluto stood next to Guardian. It was a bit strange. After all, when one went outside, it was to play with everyone else. But there was no one else.

"Why are we standing here, Guardian? No one else is here. It feels lonely."said Pluto.

Guardian immediately turned to face her.

"You must never feel lonely, Pluto. You have no need to feel lonely."

"There is no one else."

"There is no need for anyone else."Guardian explained. "There is no one here, other than myself, but I don't count, and you are completely alive, are you not?"

"Yes, Guardian."

"Then why should you be lonely?"


	6. Chapter 6

"She isn't paying as much attention to her lessons as she used to."said Guardian.

Chronos looked anxious, Serenity sad, Solaria tense, and the Solarian fetologist upset.

It was night on the part of Solaria where the farm was located, and the fetologist viewed the others sitting up in bed. She did not look too pleased at having to be viewing anyone at this hour.

On the Solarian Royal Estate, Solaria sat in her conversation room, waiting for it to be time for lunch.

On the Moon, Serenity sipped her afternoon tea.

On Pluto, Chronos was only just preparing for the day.

Yet all four images were present.

"But why?"asked Solaria.

"It has trouble explaining its emotions."said Guardian. "And it is curious. Too curious."

"Does that mean this one is no good?"Solaria asked the fetologist.

"I do believe _she_ is a girl, and she is usually referred to as Pluto."said Serenity coldly.

The fetologist sighed.

"We may have to start over."said the fetologist.

"What happens with this one?"

The fetologist looked surprised.

"If it's no good, it will have to be euthanized. The birth was an error."

"What?!"exclaimed Serenity. "Never!"

"We have no room on our planet for any excess of children. We do have to keep the population steady at two thousand."said the fetologist. "What else could we do with it?"

"She can be sent here. To the Moon."

Solaria and the fetologist stared.

"I don't believe in euthanatizing just because she isn't what you expected."

"Isn't there any chance of an error?"asked Chronos.

"There could be. It is still young, and it may be that we could find the problem and fix it."

"Please do."said Chronos.

"Otherwise, we'll have to start over. We can keep trying until it comes out right."

"It is curious."said Guardian. "_Too_ curious. Fortunately, it knows enough to know it must be patient."

"It must be ruled completely by logic. Nothing else."Solaria turned to Chronos.

"You don't really mean you would want her to have no emotions."said Serenity.

"That really would be better."answered Chronos. "Will you have to start over?"she asked, anxiously.

"It could have been because it would still want or need to mingle."said the fetologist.

"Mingle!"

"They sicken and die if they don't get individual attention, and mingle with the other children."the fetologist explained.

"And that's what's happening now?!"

"It could be, but we may still be able to save the situation."

They all agreed that they would not start over. Guardian went back to the room where Pluto slept. It would still be several hours before the day would actually begin.

On the Moon, Queen Serenity summoned Luna and Artemis.

"You summoned us, Your Majesty?"asked Artemis.

"Yes, Artemis. I have just finished viewing Chronos, Solaria, and the Solarian fetal engineer."she sighed.

Both cats knew that there had been a conference just before.

"And how is that going, Your Majesty?"asked Luna.

"Apparently, there could have been some mistake."she sighed.

"Mistake?"

"I have never agreed with Solarian customs in this respect. Raising children the way they do!"

"It is their way of life. The way of their culture."said Artemis. "And the life expectancy is much higher than on any other planet, even here on the Moon. Not to mention the Solarians are the healthiest individuals in the galaxy."he chuckled. "It's very rare one develops any kind of a condition. It's really no wonder so many are anxious to marry into the Solarian royal family. Or rather, marry the Solarian heiress. The heiress is quite a stable individual, considering that she was raised to dislike human contact so much. Only a very few are privileged to marry the Solarian heiress."

"Very few?"asked Luna. "You mean only one! The queens of Solaria have always been the most long lived in the galaxy! And of course, no princes. Not with their population control."

"Only when a prince is necessary to form any kind alliance."said Serenity. "Not that they need it. Everyone in the galaxy knows that Solaria is valuable due its advance in all kinds of genetics. No other world could match it. In genetics and in biology."

"But that is just exactly why Chronos has gone to the Solarians, isn't it, Your Majesty. I am sure that when all this is completed, there will be no one better than this girl, this woman, to guard the Time Gate! And be perfectly happy and content with her life as Guardian of Time."

"Perhaps you are quite right, Luna."the queen smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Pluto ate her breakfast slowly, with Guardian standing just behind her chair. Since the day Guardian had told her she would not be allowed to go and play with the other children, she had felt very sad. She wasn't as interested in her lessons as she used to be. She felt…lonely. Guardian had told her there was no reason to be lonely, but she couldn't help it. She was glad that Guardian stood just behind her. At least she still had Guardian.

"You have not been eating well lately, Pluto."said Guardian.

"I'm not very hungry, Guardian."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I don't know."

"Your last gene analysis says you are perfectly healthy. There seems to be no apparent cause for your lack of appetite. Can you explain to me why that is?"

Pluto pushed the plate away.

"I don't want to eat! I don't want to do my lessons today, either, Guardian!"

Guardian didn't move, but simply stared.

"How can you not want to eat? Or do your lessons? You have not eaten well. Your body must be lacking certain nutrients. The proper response should be that it should increase your appetite, not decrease it. Why is it that it is decreasing, Pluto?"Guardian asked again.

Pluto hung her head. She knew what Guardian was saying was right. Everything Guardian said always was. She shouldn't be behaving this way! But there seemed to be nothing to do about it. She couldn't help herself, she didn't understand why. Pluto felt a knot in her throat, and closing her eyes felt tears stream down her cheeks. She turned away from Guardian and wept.

Guardian patiently stood behind her, waiting. Finally, Pluto turned back to Guardian, and Guardian handed her a tissue. Guardian always carried tissues for such an emergency. From the way things were going, it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Why were you crying, Pluto?"Guardian asked.

"I don't know! I just don't want to do my lessons today!!!"

Guardian nodded.

"You have been given permission to be excused from your lessons, at least for some time until you feel better."

Pluto stared.

Guardian took out a test tube.

"Another gene analysis must be done."

Pluto just stared at the floor, as Guardian took a strand of her hair.

"You are behaving very shamefully, Pluto."said Guardian.

Pluto felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Now Guardian was scolding her! And Guardian was right! She was behaving shamefully. What was wrong with her? Her cheeks were wet with tears, and despite every effort to control herself, she felt the sobs shaking her body. The little girl wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"Control yourself, Pluto. You must control yourself. That has been enough."Guardian scolded.

After a few minutes, Pluto felt as though she could finally look up and talk without breaking into tears again.

"I-I am behaving shamefully, Guardian."she said, in a voice not quite her own.

Guardian nodded.

"You are. Remember, Pluto, you must never allow such a thing to take possession of you again. You must not allow it again. Ever."

Pluto nodded.

"Y-Yes, Guardian. I will not allow it."

"You are excused from your lessons today."

"Is it because of what I did? What is happening to me, Guardian? My face is wet, and I-I _hurt_."

She panicked, and gasped as she began to feel the sobs trying to break through, and covered her face, her hands curling into fists, in an effort to stop them.

"It will pass, Pluto. It will pass. But you must dominate it. For now, you are in no condition to do your lessons."

"I'm _sorry_, Guardian!"

"You should be. You know how important your lessons are, Pluto. They are vital. I will make an exception this one time, as you are not feeling well. However, we will continue tomorrow. No excuses then."

"Please stay with me, Guardian!"

"I will only stay for a short while, as I must take this sample to be analyzed. We will need a sample of blood, as well. Perhaps others, depending on the results, and what tests are required."

Pluto stuck out her arm, as Guardian inserted the needle into her vein, and drew out a vial of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian walked away with the samples. Pluto didn't move. She sat in her chair, and looked around. There was nothing in the room, except the bed, table, and chair. After all, Guardian had said, she required nothing else. Simply a place to sleep, have her meals, and do her lessons.

Guardian wouldn't be back for a while, she knew, and it wouldn't be long before it was isolation time. Then Guardian would leave the room, lock the door, and stay out for the remainder of the day, perhaps. During that time, Pluto would sit and go through her books, or repeat her lessons. Today, she didn't want to do that, though. She didn't want to do anything. So she sat staring at the wall in front of her, fighting the urge to break into tears again.

Pluto could not completely understand just what had happened. She had never seen anyone cry. Certainly not Guardian. Had never felt her cheeks wet, except by the rain, or when she bathed. She had never been aware that her eyes could ever hold so many tears. She had heard of something similar once, but couldn't be sure. Maybe Guardian was mad because this wasn't the time for her to cry. And if they decided she couldn't guard the Space Time Door! The idea was completely alien to her. She had always been told she would guard the door to the fourth dimension. She could not imagine not doing it.

She walked to the bed, and hugged one of the cushions to her, as she lay. She felt tired, even though the day had only just begun. She just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep. Pluto certainly understood why Guardian had been so upset at her crying. It certainly did tire her out. And she must not be tired out. Guardian was very mad at her weakness.

Guardian walked back into the room, and studied her face. Pluto tried to make her face as expressionless as she could. Guardian would be upset if she broke into tears again.

"You are well now, Pluto?"Guardian asked.

Pluto slowly sat up, and as she couldn't speak, nodded.

"Wash your face,"Guardian told her.

Pluto nodded, and slowly went to do as she was told.

Guardian took out a syringe, and Pluto held out her arm once more.

"You will rest now."said Guardian.

"I…am tired, Guardian."Pluto admitted, as soon as she felt herself able to talk again, without the danger of breaking into tears.

Guardian nodded.

"Of course. You poured a good deal of your energy into that disgraceful scene. A scene very unworthy for the future Keeper of the Space Time Door."

"Am I unworthy, Guardian?"asked Pluto.

"Fortunately, you are not unworthy yet. However, another such scene, and that perhaps may be the end of your training."Guardian warned.

"I do want to continue my training, Guardian."said Pluto.

Guardian nodded.

"Of course you do."

"Why did I…do that, Guardian?"Pluto asked. "It…my eyes…began to…rain."she finished.

"Cry, Pluto. Cry."Guardian corrected.

Was that what it was? Crying? She stared.

"It is a sign of weakness that others may show from time to time. You, however, must be strong. You have no need to cry."

"Do they?"

"They are not as honored as you are. You are not meant to cry."

"It is bad."

"It is worse than bad, Pluto. It is disgraceful, unworthy, and obscene."

Pluto nodded, as she climbed on the bed, and Guardian took out a blanket.

"You will now rest. Fortunately, your gene analysis shows nothing that forces us to end your training, like I said. However, you must work much harder. It is not just a question of learning your lessons, but as learning to discipline yourself. Especially in that sense."

"I won't cry again, Guardian."she promised.

"You will now be in isolation, to recover from that episode."

Pluto curled up. She didn't want to end her training. Guardian had always told her that she would someday be the Keeper of the Time Gate, that bearing the sailor crystal that she did, she was to fulfill an important position in the galaxy. Pluto raised her hand to her forehead. On her forehead was the symbol of the senshi of Pluto. Only she could fulfill the position of Keeper of the Time Gate. No one else. That was why she was here. And she must allow nothing to get in her way. Especially not herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Pluto stood, with Guardian next to her. Soon, she would be on her way to the Moon. After many decades, she had finally finished her training.

While anyone else may be excited, feeling their heart beat with anticipation, being nervous, and wanting to jump for joy, the little girl standing on the Solarian baby farm, didn't even smile.

There was no expression on her face. Not impatience, not excitement, not joy, not sorrow at leaving the only home, the only life she had known, not anticipation, not even apprehension. For all one could see, she was simply standing just outside the building, contemplating the view calmly.

"You have finished your training, Pluto."Guardian said.

"Yes, Guardian."she said in a voice just as calm and expressionless as the Guardian's.

"You will now travel to the Moon to receive further instructions."

"Yes, Guardian."she answered once more, and turned her back.

She already instinctively knew the way, although she had never left the building or the fields surrounding it before, especially not in broad daylight. She passed the same spot where, for decades, she had stood alone during the night, as part of her training.

The young girl walked calmly away from the building that had been her home for the first decades of her life, without so much as glancing back.

Surrounding her were the many flowers, grasses, trees, and animal life to be found on Solaria, even a flowing river. But she took no notice of it. Though Solaria was a planet full of beauty, on which one could smell the flowers, hear the birds. Everything to please the senses.

The flowers pleased the eye, with their many colors, pleased the scent, with their sweet fragrances. The birds pleased the ear, with their chirps. The fruits growing from the trees pleased the taste and scent, with their sweet flavor, and aroma. Even the rivers, to please the touch when one swam in their cool waters.

Every child brought up on the Solarian baby farm was brought up to enjoy life to the fullest. To be free. Except one.

She took no notice of the sights, sounds and scents that came from them, or their beauty. They were all so different from the room, and from the nights when she would stand outside looking up at the stars during her training.

Yet they were a matter of complete indifference to her. She walked on.

"It seems that you have done quite a satisfactory job."the fetologist said to the Guardian.

The Guardian bowed.

"Yes, Madam."

"I congratulate you."

"Thank you, Madam."

The fetologist, Solaria, Chronos, and Serenity sat at their last conversation.

"She is leaving our planet now?"asked Queen Solaria.

"Yes, she is on her way."the fetologist addressed Queen Serenity. "The project was a success."

"It's rather odd to think of anyone ever leaving Solaria!"the Solarian queen put a hand on her forehead. "Except for myself, of course, when I must."

"There should be no problem. The only concern would be a sensory overload. It is not trained to handle much stimulation of the sense."warned the fetologist.

"We are prepared to receive her."the Lunarian queen answered solemnly.

"I hope you will be very pleased at seeing it. I am sure it is everything you could want in an individual as Guardian of Time and Space."

"It will not sicken?"asked Chronos.

The fetologist shook her head.

"Why should it?"she asked. "It has been given a good, persistent education. Its only aim, its only reason for being, is to guard the Space Time Door. It has been groomed for that only. That is its only ambition, has always been, and always will be. That and nothing else."


	10. Chapter 10

Queen Serenity and her two advisors, Luna and Artemis waited for Pluto in the throne room. The queen sat on a throne made of diamond, silver and white marble, Artemis at her right, and Luna at her left.

The floor was also marble. And the pillars made of diamond. Except for silver and white, and some pale blue and gray, there was no other color in the gigantic room. The only sound in the room came from the two fountains which stood at either end. Other than that, the room was absolutely quiet.

Before long, a figure appeared and walked toward the throne. Not even her footsteps could be heard, despite the hard marble floor. The girl was dressed in black and garnet.

Queen Serenity had never viewed her before, of course, except for once, as a small infant. She had never seen a face quite so expressionless before. This girl was so different from her own daughter, Princess Serenity. Different from the ones being trained to be the princess's guardians, as well.

Although the majority of Plutonians were very introverted, the queen knew, this girl seemed as though there was no feeling in her. And of course, that was just how they had wanted to be.

The girl stopped and kneeled before the queen, waiting to be addressed.

The queen smiled.

"Pluto."she greeted with a smile.

The girl stood up and nodded.

"Welcome to the Moon Palace, Pluto."

Pluto nodded once more.

"Did you have a pleasant trip?"asked Artemis cheerfully.

"My trip could hardly have been otherwise, sir."answered Pluto, nodding respectfully in Artemis's direction.

"I'm glad. I suppose…you're happy to leave Solaria and officially become the Guardian of the Gate of Time?"

"There is no reason for me to be unhappy, sir. Becoming the Guardian of the Gate of Time is what I have been groomed for all my life."

Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis seemed at a loss at what to say.

"Do you know why you have been sent here, Pluto?"asked Queen Serenity.

"I have been sent here to receive the final instructions needed to fulfill my duty. Coming to the Moon is necessary for the completion of my training as Guardian of the Gates of Time."

"Of course, but would you like to rest a bit? Have some refreshment?"

Pluto stared, as though such an idea was completely novel to her. She had not come here for rest or refreshment. She had come to receive instructions. Yet she shouldn't be disrespectful to the queen.

The girl showed nothing of her dilemma, but simply remained silent. The queen sighed.

Finally, she stood, taking a rod, which had been resting beside the throne, behind Artemis, and walked toward Pluto. The queen also took a set of keys from the same spot where the rod had stood.

She handed the keys to Pluto.

"I entrust you the keys to the Fourth Dimenion, Pluto."she said.

Pluto nodded, took the keys, and tied the belt around her waist, just as she had been instructed to.

Next, Queen Serenity held out the Garnet Rod.

"I entrust you the Garnet Rod"

Pluto took the Garnet Rod from the queen.

"Now, I must convey to you, the Three Taboos. Pluto,"she continued. "you are Guardian of the Gate of Time, the warrior of time and space. There are three taboos that must not be broken. First, time travel must not be allowed. Second, you must not leave your post, this door you must guard. And third…Pluto…"

The queen seemed to hesitate.

"Yes, Queen Serenity."Pluto spoke.

"The third taboo…You must never stop time. With your Garnet Rod, you have the power to move time and space. But no matter what happens you mustn't stop time. If you should break this taboo…Pluto, if you break that you will destroy yourself."

Pluto nodded at the queen's statement.

"I only seek to fulfill my duty to you, to the galaxy, Your Majesty."she answered, respectfully.

The queen gave her a small, warm smile. Pluto stared, fascinated, or repulsed, she wasn't sure which. She had never seen anyone smile before.

Pluto froze, as the queen put a hand on her cheek. She must allow nothing to show on her face, or in her voice. But she couldn't help but be aware of the warm hand on her cheek.

"You may now go to your post."sighed the queen.

Pluto nodded, and turned away.


	11. Chapter 11

Pluto took no notice of the throne room. She simply walked towards the queen, as she had always been taught she would.

However, there was something completely unexpected. One of the queen's advisors spoke to her.

Pluto had been taught to allow nothing to escape and show on her face. So firmly had she been educated in this way, she barely felt it. Or she did feel it. Surprise? At the advisor for having acted so unpredictably? At herself for being surprised? But she allowed nothing to show on her face. Still, she must answer.

She was enormously relieved to be alone again, when she reached her post. There was no one on this side of the door. Just like Solaria. Just like she had always been taught.

She had somewhat of a headache. The queen, to be in the queen's presence, was enough. But the queen had been expected. The other one, her advisor, speaking to her?

It had been decades since Pluto had ever seen another human being. Most of her life. Except for the first few years, when she had been allowed to play with the other children on the farm, she had seen no one except Guardian.

And Guardian, she had not seen for at least one decade. She had felt sad at first, but of course, there was no reason to feel sad. Guardian was no longer around because Guardian simply was no longer needed. And she mustn't think about Guardian, anyway. Guardian had nothing to do with her duty as Guardian of the Gate of Time.

Yet…the queen had spoken to her in an odd way. In a way she had never been spoken to in her life. She was different, too. Guardian's voice had always been completely expressionless, and Guardian never smiled.

As the queen spoke, Pluto was fascinated at how…how different, how her voice seemed to change. Her expressions, too. How could one person possibly possess the ability to look and sound so different, and yet remain the same person?

But she mustn't worry herself over people. People were a complete mystery to her. They were forbidden, she had been told. People would distract her from her duty.

Her training allowed for nothing other than her duty to occupy her mind. Perhaps if it had been another person the one who now stood before the Time Space Door, she would have even felt a bit lonely. To Pluto, however, loneliness, emotions in general were a completely foreign concept.

Her mind was simply not capable of understanding anything of that nature, and it only puzzled her the more. Yet…perhaps her heart still understood.

Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis watched the girl's retreating back, before the Time Space Door shut behind her.

"She's such a…queer girl."said Luna, finally.

"I would never have thought it possible. Until I saw it just now."whispered the queen.

"Pardon, Your Majesty?"asked Luna.

"It is just so mind boggling. It is just difficult for me to think that Pluto, that this girl I just saw, I just spoke to, just about the very same age as my Serenity, is so…lifeless."

Queen Serenity wasn't sure how else to put it.

"She showed nothing. Nothing what so ever. Not a smile, not…anything. There was even no emotion in her voice. No change in her tone of voice."

"Well, Your Majesty, she is emotionally moribund."said Artemis.

"But is she, Artemis?"asked the queen. "Is she? Really? Is such a thing really even possible? It is difficult for me to believe such a thing is possible."

"The fetologist assured she was. Should we question her word?"he asked tentatively.

Queen Serenity shook her head.

"No, Artemis. I do not question her word."

"Then we have no problem, do we, Your Majesty?"Luna spoke up.

"It is perhaps that I am not used to thinking of children, of people in general, I am not used to thinking of them as objects. She did seem disturbed when I offered her refreshment. I know she did. Her expression changed only minimally. Hardly noticeable at all, but there it was. When you spoke to her, as well, Artemis."

"I didn't mean to upset her!"Artemis exclaimed.

"Is it possible that it you simply wish her to show something, that you read in her expression something that was not there at all?"asked Luna.

"Hmm…yes. It's completely possible, Luna. As I said, it is extremely difficult for me to believe that Pluto has no emotions."she sighed. "But maybe it's better like that. After all, she will be alone for the rest of her life. Except for her short decades of childhood, she will not see another human being in all her life."

Queen Serenity looked toward the Space Time Door sadly, when her own lively Serenity ran into the room. Normally, she would have reprimanded the princess, as she should be at her lesson at this time. However, this time she did not.


	12. Chapter 12

Pluto stood at the Time Space Door. Just as the other Outers, she thought about serving her queen and princess. That was what she was here for, after all. She knew there were two others who guarded the Solar System, but she had never met them. She had never even viewed them. Or anyone else.

There was also someone else. Pluto had been told that the other one would help her know when something ended or began.

Today, however, she was to view Queen Serenity once.

The queen looked Pluto's image. She looked much like she did when she had given her her last instructions as a girl. Her expression hadn't changed either. Nor her voice. She still spoke in the same monotone.

"I guess I can't say good morning, or evening, can I?"asked Queen Serenity.

"Your Majesty can say anything Your Majesty pleases."answered Pluto.

Serenity nodded.

"Yes."she said quietly. "You haven't changed much, Pluto."

It was obvious Pluto was not going to respond, so Serenity went on.

"Pluto, I need a re animation."she finally.

Pluto nodded. Re animations were something rare, but she had been trained in that, too. During her childhood on Solaria, Pluto had seen rivers. Or rather one river. Apart from her duty as Guardian of Time and Space, as the Time Space door also separated the living from the dead, she also guarded the river Styx.

This would be the first time she would perform this particular duty, but it was to be expected, after all.

"My daughter is to be married soon."Serenity continued. "And she wishes to speak to the Ancestress Selene."

What was the next day on the Moon, Pluto received the cards with the names of the deceased with whom the prince and princess wished to speak. They would have to enter themselves to the Fourth Dimension, as well.

"I've never spoken to anyone who was dead before."Serenity was saying, as the Time Space Door opened. "And I've always wanted to speak to Selene."

Pluto took a key from her belt, and handed it to the princess, then stepped back to allow her to enter.

"You must be Pluto."said the princess cheerfully.

"Yes, Your Highness."answered Pluto.

"I'm Princess Serenity. I know you guard the Time Space Door, but doesn't it get kind of boring here?"

The princess spoke cheerfully. She resembled her mother closely. She certainly had a lot of energy, and seemed so full of life. And she smiled.

Pluto remembered Queen Serenity's expression when she had arrived on the Moon. This was a bit similar. Looking at the princess's eyes, an idea seemed to strike her. The eyes seemed to be twinkling, sparkling. Pluto had never seen such thing before. She had never even imagined it.

"Are you all right?"Princess Serenity asked.

Suddenly, it seemed like the sparkle in her eyes was gone. Or not gone, exactly, but it wasn't as bright. Pluto stared, almost in wonder.

"Are you all right?"the princess repeated, concerned.

"Your Highness wishes to speak to your ancestress, Selene?"asked Pluto.

"Yes, please. I never thought that I'd get a re animation for a wedding gift. Or not a wedding gift, but a before the wedding gift."giggled the princess. "I know re animations are very rare, and it's very hard to get permission for one!"

"Princess?"asked Pluto.

"Well, it's not a wedding gift, as it's not my wedding yet, but Mother said it could be counted as one of my wedding gifts. I can't wait for my wedding! And I'll be the most beautiful bride you ever saw in the galaxy! It's so exciting!"

"Exciting, Your Highness?"

"Well, yes. I've always wanted to be a bride! The preparations are fun, I guess, but I'm already tired of them! I want my wedding day to get here!"

Pluto's head spun, as she heard the princess talk. She had to keep her attention focused specifically on the princess, trying to understand what she was saying, but even that was difficult, as she kept being fascinated by the changes in her voice tone, and her expression.

Pluto was also at a loss as to what to do. The princess was here to speak to one of the deceased. Yet, she decided to speak to her instead. Was it that she thought Pluto herself was deceased? She couldn't be sure. This was the first time Pluto had ever spoken to, viewed, much less seen, another human being except for Queen Serenity, Queen Solaria, Guardian and the fetologist. Of course, she knew there were others. That had been part of her education, but she had never seen anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

"I think she seemed a little sad."said Princess Serenity to her mother.

Queen Serenity turned.

"Pluto has no reason to be sad."said the queen.

"Well, she certainly seems to have no reason to be happy."countered the princess.

The queen seemed to consider that for a while.

"And it seems so lonely there, on the other side of the door."added the princess. "To be there all day, with no one to talk to."

"Pluto doesn't need company."the queen explained.

"But everyone needs someone. Everyone needs a friend."

The queen smiled.

"Pluto wasn't raised to have friends."

"How could someone not be raised to have friends."

"Pluto has a unique position to fill in the galaxy. One no other could ever perform. That is why she was brought up and trained the way she was. She has no need of anything other than herself, and is content to guard the Time Space Door, as the Guardian of Time and Space. Fulfilling her duty is all she requires."the queen explained.

"But when I was there, I mean, she looked so alone. She kept staring at me, too. Almost as if she had never seen anyone."

"She hasn't, Serenity. Outside of three or four people, Pluto has not even viewed another human."

The princess stared.

"But she's seen, hasn't she?"

The queen shook her head.

"No. It's been decades since she's seen another person. Only for her decades of childhood when she was being trained and raised by the guardian assigned to her, she has never seen anyone."

"But why, Mother?"asked the princess.

"It is simply what was best for her."

"But it's not best."

The queen shook her head.

"No, Serenity,"she said. "it is not best. But it was the only way."

The princess thought for a while.

"Could she come to my wedding? Everyone in the galaxy will. And Pluto _is_ a senshi. All the senshi are required to attend any other monarch's wedding, aren't they? Whether they reign or not?"

The queen stayed silent.

"I feel so bad if she can't."the princess continued.

"I'm not so sure it would be wise, Serenity."said the queen.

"But it would only be right."the princess insisted.

"Pluto isn't used to anything like that. She wasn't trained for it."

"No one has to be trained for that. I _really_ want her to come, Mother. I'd be so happy if she did. I would just feel so terrible that she is there, alone, while the rest of us celebrate, especially a celebration she should be a part of in the first place."

"Well,"began the queen. "you do have a point when you say that every monarch in the galaxy is required to attend another monarch's wedding. And as you pointed out, Pluto is a monarch herself, after all. At least she will one day be queen of Pluto as well as Guardian of Time and Space. Apart from guarding the Time Space Door, she will have other duties. And she has been trained in those, as well. I suppose she might as well be introduced to them?"

"Oh, thank you!"the princess ran to her mother, and hugged her. "I'll have something special for her! Do you think I could re visit her at the Time Space Door?"she asked.

"I'm not quite sure that is advisable."

"Oh, but how will I know what she likes if I can't see her."

"I'm not sure she will be able to attend in personal presence. She may only be able to view. She's very sensitive, and we must be cautious of a sensory overload."

"But that won't happen if she gets used to it, won't she?"asked the princess.

"Well, we will see."smiled the queen. "Nothing would make me happier than to see her among other people. The experience will be novel to her, but it will be good."


	14. Chapter 14

Pluto stared when she was told by the queen that she was going to attend the princess's wedding.

"A…wedding, Your Majesty?"she asked.

"Yes, Pluto. You met my daughter and heiress, Princess Serenity, didn't you?"the queen asked.

Pluto nodded.

The queen seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"What did you think of her?"

Pluto stared.

"What did I think of her?"she asked.

"Did you like her?"

Pluto looked puzzled. Like her?

Seeing she had no idea what to answer, Queen Serenity decided to not wait for an answer.

"Well, it is all right if you do not know what to answer."she continued pleasantly. "I did not mean to place you in awkward position. But you are to attend my daughter's wedding."

"I…attend a wedding?"

Serenity could see that Pluto didn't have any idea what a wedding was.

"My daughter will be getting married."the queen explained.

"What's a wedding?"Pluto blurted out. "What is married?"

"Well, she will be bonded to a man for life."said the queen, unable to find another definition.

Pluto almost dropped her Garnet Rod. She wasn't a Solarian, but had been raised enough in the Solarian fashion to feel repulsion at the idea. Yet another part of her felt…curious. Despite herself, she couldn't keep her face expressionless as she had been trained to do. Some of the emotions showed.

"You don't have to attend if you don't want to."Serenity said, gently. "However, you must view. That way, you won't have to leave your post."

"I have never viewed a wedding, Your Majesty. I was never trained to view weddings."

"But certainly you have been trained to view."

"Yes."

"It's all there is to it, I assure you. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Does Your Majesty want me to?"

"Serenity will be pleased to hear that hers will be the first one, I know."

Why would the princess be pleased to know? However, following orders was also part of her training, and she didn't question the queen.

"I will view it, Your Majesty."Pluto finally spoke.

"I'm not sure that is wise, is it, Your Majesty?"said Artemis.

Both him and Luna had been viewing Pluto with the queen.

"The girl seemed so…almost intimidated."he added.

"I suppose she was."Serenity agreed. "However, the choice has been taken. Pluto will view my daughter's wedding. If only for a little while. This seems to be so important to Serenity."

"I don't suppose that not being able to join in the refreshments and all that would bother her."Artemis chuckled.

"No, probably not."

"I think perhaps Her Highness feels for Pluto."said Luna. "I still think we must be careful, though."

"Oh, viewing a wedding can't do anyone too much harm, can it? And like Her Majesty said, it means a lot to the princess."

"It could just be that she wants everyone in the galaxy to see she is marrying Prince Endymion of Earth. You have no idea how grateful I am that they are so in love. There are really very few royal marriages which are for love, aren't there? Most of them aren't."said the queen.

Both advisors knew that she was referring to her own.

"I'm sure the princess is very happy with the man Your Majesty has chosen for her. She is a very lucky princess indeed."said Luna.

"Yes, she is."Artemis added.


	15. Chapter 15

Pluto stared about her, almost in wonder. Or rather, stared at the images about her. Princess Serenity had wanted her to not only view the wedding, but also view as the guardians were helping her prepare for the wedding.

"You _are_ seeing, aren't you?"she asked, despite herself, when she first viewed the images.

"Yes."said one of the girls who was with Serenity.

She had golden hair, and wore a gown which had golden threads weaved into it. She couldn't help but notice, though, that unlike her own senshi outfit, the dress this girl wore seemed to glow.

"Your dress seems to twinkle."said Pluto curiously.

"It's from the gold threads which are weaved into it. My planet is known for its precious metals. Gold, mostly. You won't find Venusian gold anywhere else in the galaxy. Compared to it, gold mined anywhere else is just…plain gold."she smiled. "Its customary for Venusian royalty to have it woven into their clothes. My jewels, are Venusian gold as well."

Pluto knew only a bit about Venus, as she knew about other planets.

The hand which didn't hold the Garnet Rod twitched. Pluto found herself wanting to reach out and touch the shiny material. She wondered just how it would feel on her glove, no, her skin.

The other girl seemed to notice.

"I would give you my handkerchief, or rather, my fan,"she held it up, and opened it to its widest. "but it's not like I can give it to your image, can I?"

"And you're really seeing? All of you?"Pluto asked once more.

"Yes,"the girl giggled.

"If…if someone wanted…they could just reach out, and…and…"Pluto didn't know how to phrase it.

"You mean they could just reach out and touch it?"the other girl asked.

Pluto looked away.

"They probably wouldn't. At least not without asking me first."

Pluto stared.

"Oh."

"Do you mean it, like it's nasty, or that it's interesting?"giggled the other girl.

"You make such an odd sound."said Pluto.

The other girl looked surprised.

"You've never heard anyone giggle before?"

"I heard Princess Serenity do something similar."

"Well, if you're going to view her, then you had better grow used to it."

"You are Princess Venus."Pluto said abruptly.

She mustn't let her thoughts go astray, she must remember facts. Solid, reliable facts. This was the Crown Princess of Venus. Heiress to the Venusian throne, and leader of the Princess Serenity's guardians. She recited these out loud.

"You're absolutely right."said Venus. "And you're Pluto, aren't you? Do you always look so solemn, by the way?"

"Solemn?"

"So serious."

"I am serious."

"I think I can see why Her Highness wanted you so much here at her wedding. You really don't have a sense of fun!"

"I have all my senses. I function perfectly. Otherwise I would never have been allowed to leave Solaria."

"You were born on Solaria?"asked Venus.

"Yes."

"But you're not Solarian."

"My genetic donor was a Plutonian, therefore, despite my Solarian upbringing I'm a Plutonian. Solaria was the only place where I could receive the proper training."

"Your training for Guardian of the Gates of Time, right?"

"Yes. That is my duty. I live to fulfill my duty."

This time it was Venus's turn to stare.

"What about anything other than your duty?"

"Anything…other than my duty?"

The idea was completely foreign to her.

"Well, yes."

They were both silent for a while.

"Oh, I have to go. Or, rather, why don't you come with me?"

Pluto nodded, and the viewer focused on the image of Venus, while the background moved and changed as she walked towards the door. Finally, she was in another room.

"I'm so glad to view you, Pluto!"cried Princess Serenity.

"Normally, she'd run and give you a hug, but as you're only viewing,"a girl wearing a red gown rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy that Mother allowed for you to view!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting you're viewing!" said the princess. "That you're not really there!"

Pluto was glad that the princess spoke to her. Everyone seemed to speak at the same time, Pluto wasn't sure if they were speaking to her or not. It amazed her how they seemed to know who was talking to who and what to answer. At least right now, Princess Serenity was addressing her specifically.

"Seeing does seem perfectly natural to you, doesn't it?" she asked.

"We do it all the time." one of the other girls giggled.

Pluto turned, surprised. Who was she supposed to be talking to? She thought it was Princess Serenity, but apparently not.

"All the time?"

"Of course, haven't you seen before? Or have you always only viewed?" asked the girl in the blue dress.

"I've seen. I used to see Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Guardian would prepare me for my duty."

"You mean like your mentor?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." answered Pluto.

"Mercury!" exclaimed Princess Serenity. "I forbid you to talk about anything like that on my wedding day! The last thing we need is to start thinking about things like lessons."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Well, forget it. Perhaps you have another term for it. These things can change from planet to planet, after all."

Hadn't the princess been talking to Mercury? And she had ignored her, and kept speaking to Pluto as though Princess Serenity had not spoken?

"You didn't see anyone else but this guardian of yours your whole life?"

"Seeing isn't necessary."

"Aren't you ever lonely?"

"Lonely? I am at my post. I have everything I need to fulfill my duty. Why should I be lonely?" Pluto quoted Guardian's same words.

"But you have no one to talk to."

"Why would I need someone to talk to?"

"Like you're doing right now. To us."

"You speak to me, so I speak to you."

"I think we're just confusing one another." said the girl in the green dress.

Pluto remained silent, and viewed the others. She had never viewed anything like the room they were in. It was overwhelming. The closest was the throne room when she had arrived before Queen Serenity, however, this room was much more elegant. So different from Solaria in every respect. At least, from the part of Solaria she knew. She still watched, though, and wondered.

"It's as shame you can't join us." the princess said. "But maybe I can send you a slice of cake."

"You would share food?"

"Of course, silly! But I'm glad you're viewing, and I'm sure you'll still be able to enjoy yourself even so. And maybe some other time you can still see us!"

"I don't think viewing is supposed to be enjoyable, Princess?"

"You're right on that. Seeing is better!"

Afterwards, Pluto found herself viewing in a different room. She had never thought people could be so…different. There were very many. And they were all so different. They wore different colors, and their personal adornment was impressive. When they spoke, they sounded different too.

And they all seemed to talk at once. Pluto couldn't seem to understand any of it. There was so much light, so much color, and so much sound. She began to wonder if it was the same with the scents. Of course, since she wasn't actually in the room she had no clue if there were different scents. She knew people used things called perfumes or scents, but she'd never smelled one.

For the first time she actually found herself wondering what it would smell like. Perhaps like the flowers or herbs on Solaria? Was that necessary so they could keep track of one another? She had a hard time remembering which girl was who when she was viewing the princess. Even if they wore different colors. She wondered if perhaps each of the people smelled as different as they looked and sounded. Perhaps they even felt different is one touched them.

But she wasn't here to wonder. She was here to view the wedding. Pluto had never had difficulty focusing and concentrating on anything before. Now that seemed to prove almost impossible. She tried to do so, but something else would get her attention. She felt as though she wanted to close her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

Fortunately, all went quiet almost at once, for which she was grateful. She saw the princess's image. Next to her was another image. One she hadn't seen before. It differed from the princess and her guardians. There were others, she had noticed in the crowds of people, but those were crowds. This one…she couldn't quite understand why this one caught her attention this way.


	17. Chapter 17

Pluto stared at the image. Since she had first viewed today, she felt strange, however, this was different. She wished she were actually seeing, and not viewing. While before, she felt safe, knowing that the others couldn't touch her, now it made her feel different.

Without really being aware of it, she took a step closer towards them. However, she only moved in the fourth dimension. Her image in the Moon Palace stayed where it was.

_I wish I could leave the Door, _she thought suddenly to herself.

Pluto gasped when she realized what she had just thought.

Leave the Door?! Break one of the taboos?! Abandon her post?! And fail to carry out her duty?! She must never abandon her post! Queen Serenity had told her just that when she had left Solaria, and she had first been given the Garnet Rod. How could she think of doing that?

Pluto shook her head, as though she could shake those thoughts out. What would Guardian have said? Would they remove her from her post? Just what had possessed her for such an awful thought to enter her head?

Yet, she couldn't help but want to leave her post. She wanted to be there, in the Moon Palace. Not here.

It was the first time Pluto had ever really wanted anything. If asked, she would have said that the only thing she wanted, the only thing she desired, was to guard the Space Time Door.

This was only an idea which she had been taught from birth, however. Since before she could remember. She had always been told that was her duty. That was why she was here. It was an important duty, and no one else could fulfill it but her. Only her. And she had never wanted anything but to fulfill her duty.

_Maybe I'm not fit to guard the Gates of Time, _she thought.

No, that couldn't be. Guardian had told her she was before she had left Solaria. Guardian would never lie! If she wasn't fit to guard the Gates of Time, she would never have been allowed off Solaria.

She turned away from the image of all the people. She didn't want to view anymore! She wanted…what did she want?

_To see,_ she thought. _I want to see._

Thinking about it, she felt sick. She shuddered, feeling repulsed at the thought, feeling disgusted with herself. However, no matter how repulsive she found the idea, she also felt an odd…attraction to it as well.

Guardian never said seeing out loud, but rather whispered it. It was something dirty. She may view, Guardian said, when necessary, but never see.

Viewing was something which was unavoidable at times. She simply had to do it, whether she wanted to or not. However, seeing, seeing was something which she would avoid.

Pluto had only experienced anything similar to this during her childhood, when she had cried. She remembered the feeling of the tears on her face. Guardian had obviously not been happy with her.

But that couldn't be it, because she felt nothing coming from her eyes. What she did feel was her heart racing. But why would it do this?

This wasn't supposed to be happening be happening to her. It was a weakness, only meaning there must be a flaw in her.

Despite herself, despite her revulsion for seeing, she found the thought couldn't seem to leave her mind.

_Pluto, you must discipline your mind._

Yes, that would be what Guardian had said. She must discipline her mind. But she felt herself so out of control. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to master herself.

However, her attention turned back to the image of the room. Her hand grasped her Garnet Rod tightly, as though for support, as she felt the rest of herself go weak.

"What is happening to me?" she wondered out loud.

She put the hand which wasn't holding her Garnet Rod to her head. She turned and looked toward the Door. She could simply reach out, and…and…and that was unthinkable!

"Break contact at once!" she exclaimed, and the image of the room disappeared.

Another person in the room felt exactly as uncomfortable as Pluto did when she viewed. Only this other one tolerated seeing as well. Just like Pluto had been trained to dislike human contact, feel no connection to other people, feel no emotion, this other one had been trained in a similar way. She disliked and felt repulsed at contact with others as Pluto did, except unlike Pluto, she had also been taught to tolerate seeing.

She had viewed her whole life. Excepting few sessions where she was exposed to large groups of people. Such a one could easily tell the difference between seeing and viewing. She hadn't missed the fact that Pluto was simply an image, she was simply viewing. This caught her attention. Someone else viewing. She knew very little about people, but she did know enough that this other was behaving strangely. She thought she'd seen her somewhere before. Suddenly, the image disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

"It seems to me it must have suffered an overload." the fetologist was saying to Queen Serenity.

"An overload?"

"It's not used to such stimulation. Remember, it was trained specifically to guard the Door. Nothing else. It is hyper sensitive. The stimulations were simply too much." the fetologist replied to the queen.

"Will she be all right?" asked the queen.

"It will be fine, I'm sure." said the fetologist. "It may take it some time to recover, but it will be fine. Unfortunately, it does look like it developed a sensory processing disorder."

"What do you mean?" demanded the queen.

The fetologist said 'unfortunately'. She did not like the sound of that.

"It looks like we may simply have to do yet another gene analysis, and perhaps begin again. I shall prepare the eutha-"

"No!" exclaimed the queen. "Absolutely not! She is not to be euthanized!"

The fetologist stared.

"What good is it? By solving these problems, we will be able to improve. It isn't really fit to survive. It's of no use!"

"I want her to stay on the Moon, then!" said the queen.

"Oh, no! Your Majesty, no!" exclaimed the fetologist. "Like I said, it isn't fit to survive. When one views, one can't touch, or smell, can they? The only senses involved are sight and hearing. One can only see and hear the image. If the light and the sound were too much, I don't see how it could possibly survive tolerating personal presence. That would disturb it too much. It would simply be unable to even carry on the simplest conversation. It would be aware, perhaps, of things you and I never would. It is extraordinarily fragile in that respect."

The fetologist shook her head sadly.

Queen Serenity looked furious.

"I will not allow her to be euthanized!"

"Isn't there anything to be done?" asked Artemis.

The fetologist looked thoughtful.

"I suppose it would benefit from a sensory integration therapy." she said finally. "It is something we usually do when our Crown Princess is to be married. Marriage is such a traumatic experience. They must get used to seeing, and of course," the fetologist cleared her throat, and looked away. "to interact. However, for now, it will do it good to be left alone."

"And you think that would work for Pluto?" asked Luna.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure." the fetologist turned to Queen Serenity. "But if Your Majesty wishes, we could try."

Queen Serenity nodded.

"Yes. Hopefully, it will help her."

"Will she have to be returned to Solaria?" Luna asked.

"No!" the queen said, immediately. "Certainly not. Pluto is to remain here. On the Moon."

"But Your Majesty, the fetologist-" began Artemis.

"No, Artemis." the queen interrupted. "Pluto will not go back to Solaria. Anyone or anything needed for this therapy, will be brought here. I want her here."

"Very well, as Your Majesty commands." said the fetologist.

"Do you think Pluto is all right?" asked Princess Serenity.

She looked toward Princess Mercury.

"What happened to her?" the Moon Princess asked her. "She was fine one minute, and then Princess Solaria said her image just disappeared!"

"I'm not sure, Princess." replied Mercury.

"Aren't you Mercurians supposed to be the smartest people in the entire galaxy?" asked Jupiter.

"Perhaps she got bored." suggested Mars.

"I heard she's staying here." said Princess Venus.

"Really?" asked Serenity.

Venus nodded.

"Apparently, Queen Serenity refused to allow her to be taken back to Solaria."

"Well, that means we can view more often! Maybe even see! I really wish she had been able to stay for the entire wedding."

"I don't think she's allowed to view anyone, though." Venus added. "I think only the fetologist is allowed to view. And perhaps only the queen."

Serenity frowned.

"I would still like to be with Pluto. Especially if she's not feeling well. She's my friend! As are all of you!"

"Mercury could probably gain access to that private viewing channel!" exclaimed Jupiter.

"Oh, no! I couldn't possibly break orders! Especially the queen's orders!"

"Wait a minute, what if you don't use the viewer at all, Princess?" said Mars.

"You mean personal presence?" asked Mercuy.

"Of course." Mars turned to Venus. "You said that no one was allowed to view, didn't you? But have you heard that no one is allowed to see?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Maybe it would have been wiser to allow her to be taken back to Solaria, Your Majesty." Luna was saying.

Queen Serenity frowned.

"I mean, the Solarian fetologist would never break orders and euthanize her, if she was specifically told not to. Not to mention all those decades of work, and…"

"I know the fetologist would not break orders, Luna. And you are perfectly right. It may just have been best to have allowed her to be taken to Solaria."

"It may do her good." added Artemis. "Solaria was where she spent her childhood, after all. She may have been happy there."

"The one who was assigned to be her guardian will view her, and assist with the therapy." the queen said.

"I'm sure it will please her to view her guardian once more."

"I'm sure it will."

"I think she's a bit weird." said Princess Venus.

"Well, she's a Plutonian, and the customs of just about any planet are queer to the people who don't live on it." replied Princess Mercury.

"No," said Princess Venus. "I've met Plutonians. And they are very introverted." she admitted. "But not like this. I mean, one could almost say she had almost no emotion at all. She showed so little."

"That was probably because you were viewing, and not seeing." Suggested Mars.

"No. I've viewed before, obviously. And even when viewing, once can sense a bit of emotion, even from the image. Or, not sense, but perhaps notice! Anything, a…gesture, the tone of voice, something."

The four guardians had agreed to help Princess Serenity see Pluto. The princess had been determined to do so, and together, they had hatched one of their 'schemes', to get around rules in the palace.

"Princess!" Mercury had exclaimed. "You're a married woman now! Surely it is not proper for you to be acting so childish!"

"Oh, phooey!" replied the princess. "No one would ever know it's me."

"After all, Mercury," said Jupiter. "when have we ever been caught?"

And of course, Mercury had ended up agreeing and helping, as always. To her, it was unthinkable to go against the princess's wishes.

She had checked all the viewers, and declared that there was simply no way they could get through to the room where Pluto was to view her. So they had decided that the best thing to do was to see, and now Princess Serenity was on her way.

Serenity walked down the corridors, up and down several staircases, towards the room where Pluto was. She simply walked, as though she were on her way to her own rooms. No one looked twice at her, simply bowed, or curtseyed, and went about their way. Serenity simply acknowledged them with a nod.

"Your Highness," she heard a voice.

Serenity turned in surprise. It was one of Prince Endymion's guards.

"Oh, you startled me!" she said. "Um, I can't remember your name."

"Kunzite." he answered, bowing his head, and handing her her fan, which she had dropped in her surprise.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry! I usually don't have a hard time remembering names."

Kunzite looked around.

"Is it right for Your Highness to be about without any of the guardians?" he asked. "Can I escort you anywhere?"

"It's just fine." she answered.

He nodded.

"Very well."

Pluto awoke, and found herself in completely unfamiliar surroundings. She felt very weak, as though she had little energy. She was in a large and elegant room, and lying on a large canopy bed. The curtains were drawn, and she reached up and opened them.

At first, she had thought she was back on Solaria, in the room where she slept, ate and did her lessons with Guardian. This was very different, though. It was much larger. There were windows, many chairs, sofas, divans, tables, cushions.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up forever!" she heard Princess Serenity's voice.

Pluto was so distracted by her surroundings, she hadn't noticed the princess's image next to the bed.

"Oh, Your Highness!"

She wanted to ask what happened.

"You left so suddenly during the wedding! I think you fell ill, didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Princess."

Pluto tried to get up.

"Don't get up!"

Serenity reached out to stop her.

Nothing could have startled Pluto more than the feeling of the princess's hand on her arm. When she felt it, she realized, they weren't viewing. They were _seeing_! She screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

"She was so startled!" Serenity told her guardians. "I really didn't mean any harm!"

"Startled that you touched her?" asked Venus.

"I know you meant no harm, Serenity, but Pluto has not felt the touch of another human being since she was a very small child." explained Queen Serenity.

The princess and her guardians stared.

"That was why she was so startled by the princess's touch?" asked Mercury.

"How could that be possible?" asked Venus.

As a Venusian, she found it very difficult to believe someone could _not_ have ever felt another's touch.

"Her upbringing on Solaria." the queen explained.

Mercury had now spent hours in the palace library, reading up everything she could find about Solaria. The library in the Moon Palace was the largest in the galaxy. Larger even than the library at Marina Castle.

She wasn't as widely read on Solarian history or customs as she was on Mercurian, or Lunar. Or even Solar.

"We were afraid something had happened to you there." grumbled Mars.

Mercury walked in, with a pile of books.

"I've gone through many." she explained. "However, I narrowed it down to these."

"Er, narrowed it down?" asked Jupiter, looking at the books.

Several others of her household were walking in, bearing even more books. Mercury took one, and opened it.

"Hmmm, if she was raised on Solaria, it would make sense, I suppose. The Solarians have such a strong prejudice against seeing." she said.

"How could someone be prejudice against seeing?"

"It is a very unique planet in the galaxy. I doubt there's another even remotely like it. In culture, I mean." she went on, ignoring Venus's comment. "Solarians are the best geneticists in the galaxy."

"But everyone knows that!" Jupiter rolled her eyes.

"Of course," said Mercury. "apparently, the Solarians decided to weed their planet eugenically due to Nexonia Syndrome. Now, no one can marry into the Solarian royal family without undergoing a very detailed gene analysis to make sure they are completely free of any genetic condition."

"But just about all the planets were affected, weren't they?"

Serenity remembered that much from her lessons.

"Not all. And it was due to the Solarian advance in genetics that it was wiped out."

"This is all very interesting, Mercury, but what does it all have to do with seeing? And with Pluto."

"The best way to fight some prejudice is to understand it." she explained patiently. "The source of the Solarian prejudice against seeing, the Solarians live on huge estates, and it is just about impossible for one to invade another's territory."

"Hermits?!" said Mars.

"Well, yes, and no. They never see each other, but they do interact through viewing. Oh, and of course, Solarians don't marry. Only the Solarian princess does. That was decided because of the need to form alliance and such. Some of them can only be achieved through marriage, obviously. Only the princess is raised to tolerate personal presence."

"Why wasn't Pluto raised like the princess, then? And why was she raised on Solaria, if she's a Plutonian, not a Solarian. I think she was born there, too."

"I'm not quite sure, but she was obviously raised like all other Solarians. The Solarians are raised on an estate, where they are, well, taught the Solarian way of life. I suppose that is why Pluto is the same. If she was raised the way they are."

It took quite a while for Pluto to recover from the shock of having seen the princess. She was almost afraid to remove the hangings around the bed, terrified that there might be someone else standing there. As she heard sounds coming from outside, she retreated as far from them as possible, in the middle, and covered her face. She stiffened, as she heard someone open the hangings.

"Pluto." she heard a familiar voice say.

Pluto looked toward the source of the voice, and opened her fingers slightly.

"Guardian!" she exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

Pluto could hardly believe her eyes. She didn't know if Guardian was seeing or viewing, but she didn't care. If Guardian was actually present, or it was just Guardian's image, didn't matter.

She struggled to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

"You will exhaust yourself even more, Pluto." said Guardian.

Pluto nodded, blinking back tears.

"I won't do that, Guardian."

"You viewed Princess Serenity's wedding."

Guardian stated this, not asked.

"The orders were that I was to view the wedding. There were so many people! And many sounds!"

"And they exhausted you."

Pluto nodded, holding her head, remembering.

"They did. I…I can't get the image out of my mind." she said. "But…but not the people, Guardian. One. Just one."

"There were many people, Pluto."

"No, no, no! There was one."

"No, Pluto. There were many."

"There were many, Guardian, and they were exhausting, but there was one who was more so! I viewed him! And…and…" she trailed off.

"And?"

"I don't know. I can see the image very clearly. I was viewing, and there were others. A lot of noise. But the noise seemed…subdued? For a bit? When his image came into view?"

She wasn't sure how to describe the experience. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"An image can not subdue any sounds, Pluto."

"But…I can see his image!"

Pluto looked around.

"You mean this image impacted you in a way the others did not?" asked Guardian slowly.

Pluto remained silent.

"But they were all images." she said.

"They were indeed. But tell me about this image, Pluto."

Pluto saw, in her mind, the image of the room on the wedding day. She looked around, amazed at the number of people, the amount of noise. Her senses were overwhelmed.

"I…I wanted to leave, Guardian. I…thought to break orders." she confessed.

Guardian nodded.

"I did not want to leave afterwards, though!" she said, quickly. "I wanted to stay! I was given orders to stay!" she kept on, anxiously.

"You said you wanted to leave, Pluto. That is most illogical. You did well not to break orders, however, it is not logical to want to stay then. Was there a reason you wanted to stay?"

Pluto wondered. It was illogical, just as Guardian said. How could she have simply decided like that?

"My mind…I seemed to want to stay when I saw an image." she finally said.

"You must tell me about this image, Pluto." Guardian repeated.

"It was different from the others."

"All images are different because all humans have a different appearance."

"But this one was different in a different way!"

Pluto could see the image of Endymion. She had no trouble describing him to Guardian. Since she had woken up, she hadn't gotten that image out of her mind.

Unable to contain herself she asked Guardian, "Who is he, Guardian? There were four others with him, but he stood apart from everyone else. I want to view him again! What does he sound like? Who is he?" she asked.

Guardian, who had stood silently while Pluto spoke of Endymion, finally spoke up.

"Who he is is of no importance." said Guardian firmly.

Pluto turned. No importance?! But of course it was of importance!

"You simply noticed because he was dressed differently from the other four who were with him, and he was apart from the rest of the crowd. That is all. You will now not think about that anymore. It is of no consequence."

"No, Guardian, no! You must allow me to view him! You must! I must view him! I must know who he is!"


	22. Chapter 22

"I have said he is of no importance, Pluto." said Guardian.

Pluto knew that Guardian was right, however, Guardian could not be right.

"This experience has impacted you very much. You will spend time alone, and think that you must only wish to fulfill your duty. You must think of nothing else. Ever."

Guardian stood up, and walked out of the room.

Pluto lay back down. She was to think only of fulfilling her duty. That is what she wanted, wasn't it? However, try as she might, she couldn't. What kept coming into her mind was exactly the same image Guardian told her to forget. But she found out she couldn't.

She stood up, feeling almost afraid. She had been told to lie down. She felt a bit odd, doing something when she had been told not to. Slowly, she began to move around the room. Every last fiber of her knew it shouldn't be done, but she did it, anyway. But she still did it. She took small steps. Instead of thinking about the Time Space Door, however, was the image of Endymion.

Pluto found herself wondering not what it would have felt like to actually be present in the same room, but actually wandering what it would feel like to stand so close, not just to anyone, but to him.

He wore no gloves, she remembered. Remembering this, she looked at her hands, and removed her own gloves. She didn't think that hardly anyone at the wedding wore gloves. Her mind was fixed firmly on Endymion. It struck her how different they looked from the princess's.

Slowly, carefully, she held out one hand, and with the other, touched it. Of course, she knew what her own skin felt like, but for the first time she wondered what another person's felt like. Or rather, she wondered what Endymion's felt like.

"Guardian?" she asked later, when Guardian had returned. "Why weren't the people at the wedding wearing gloves?"

She knew how upset Guardian would be when she asked this, but she had to ask. Guardian had already been upset at finding her up, and not wearing gloves.

"That is no concern of yours, Pluto." replied Guardian.

Pluto nodded, knowing she shouldn't argue, but she could not accept Guardians response for some reason.

"He wasn't wearing gloves, Guardian." she said.

Guardian turned, saying nothing.

"Endymion, Guardian! Endymion! I noticed! He wasn't! _Why_?"

"Did you notice the princess? Or the prince's guards?" asked Guardian.

"He wasn't!" Pluto felt she didn't want to worry about what the princess or her guardians, or the prince's guards.

Guardian was quiet for a few minutes.

"He was not wearing gloves simply because that wasn't part of his attire." Guardian answered.

"Why not?"

"It is of no concern of yours, Pluto." Guardian repeated.

This would have been more than enough for her to know to drop the subject, but this time she seemed unable to.

"Tell me, Guardian! Guardian, I…I want to view him again. I…feel as if I must."

"No. You must not. You must never view him again. You must only concentrate on returning to your post at the Time Space Door."

"No! I will not return to the Time Space Door!"

"Pluto! Are you aware of what you are saying?!"

Pluto gasped. Not return to the Time Space Door?! But that was her duty! She fell to her knees.

"There is so much about me I do not understand!" she exclaimed. "Guardian I must return to my post, but I must not. I do want to return, but how can I not want to?" she didn't know how to express herself.

"Stand up!" said Guardian.

"Pluto!" the Guardian repeated, seeing as Pluto remained on her knees. "Pluto, stand up and compose yourself! There is nothing about yourself to understand. The only thing is simply that it is your duty as Guardian of the Gates of Time, to guard the Time Space Door! That is all you want! All you have ever wanted! All you will ever want! Do you understand?"


	23. Chapter 23

"You will return to your post!"

"What if I don't want to return to my post!" exclaimed Pluto.

"Pluto! You are the Guardian of the Gates of Time! Therefore, you must return to the Time Space Door. You will do so as soon as possible." said Guardian sternly.

"No, Guardian. Please! I will return, just…sometime." she begged.

"You will remain here until you compose yourself. However, you will return to your post tomorrow." said Guardian coldly.

Pluto knew Guardian was right. She would be returning to the Time Space Door, she knew. What else would she do? Surely Guardian would return to take her back. It was her duty! There was no other choice! Like Guardian said, she was the Guardian of the Gates of Time. She had no other choice but to return to her post on the other side of the Time Space Door.

While normally she would have been relieved, almost thrilled to return, now…she could not leave without viewing him once more. Pluto looked around the room. There was the viewer, but she didn't know how to make contact. She didn't even know who he was or how to reach him.

She had never been taught to use a viewer. She had no need for a viewer. She couldn't view him. But she had to, before she left for the Time Space Door again. Once there, she knew she would never view him again. Somehow she found that unbearable. There was only one thing to do, she decided.

Pluto stood up, and reached for her Garnet Rod. Clutching it tightly, she looked at the door where Guardian had disappeared. She walked up to it, and put her hand on the handle. Simply turn, pull, and the door would open. She didn't know what she would be on the other side. But there was one thing she did know. He wasn't on this side. Shaking, she opened the door.

On the other side, was a corridor. One such as Pluto had never seen before. It was the same white marble as she had seen in the other rooms in the palace. The throne room, the ballroom, the princess's rooms.

There were also many paintings, tables, statues. Trembling, and clutching her Rod tightly, Pluto stepped out. She didn't know where to go. How she wished Guardian were here to tell her what to do, where to go. But if Guardian came, she would be forced to go back in the other room, and then return to the Time Space Door. That she couldn't bear. Not before viewing him again.

Looking both to her left and then right, she took a deep breath, turned to her right, and walked. Pluto stared all around her, at the paintings, at the statues, keeping as far away from them as she could, clutching her Garnet Rod to her. What should she do?

She simply walked on. On and on. Suddenly she saw someone walking towards her. He was one of the ones she had viewed close to him during the wedding. He noticed her. He seemed surprised to see her.

"You're one of Her Highness's guards, aren't you?" he asked, noticing her uniform. "I thought you only transformed when it was necessary to do so."

Pluto backed away from him, wondering what she should do.

"I…"she wasn't sure of what to say.

He seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Yes?"

She stood, not daring to move.

"You can't be lost." he said. "I mean, as one of the princess's guardians, you should know your way around, shouldn't you?"

Pluto did not answer.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

When he asked his, Pluto immediately answered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"The princess ordered you to find someone? Who?"

"I…don't…"

"Maybe I should get someone else to help you." he said.

Pluto could certainly think of what to say to that.

"No!"

He could probably mean Guardian. And Guardian would surely send her back.

"Then?"

Pluto finally settled for "I viewed him."

"Right." he said. "I don't really have time."

He turned and walked on, looking back at her curiously.


	24. Chapter 24

Nephrite walked away from the girl he had just seen in the corridor. Even though she was dressed as a senshi, he was sure she wasn't one of the princess's guardians. If she was, for one she wouldn't be lost in the palace.

And didn't the princess have four? He was about to dismiss that, when he thought what if this wasn't one of the princess's guardians, but someone simply dressed up, and wanting to get inside the palace?! He stopped in his tracks. Well, inside the palace they had gotten, obviously, but not very far, he decided, and walked faster.

It took Pluto a while, as she stood there, taking quick, shallow breaths, and leaning on her Garnet Rod. She could hear his footsteps fading. Keeping her ears open, she waited until she could no longer hear them. And once they were gone, she sighed in relief. He was gone.

She looked once more to both sides of the corridor, when she realized that she couldn't possible go the way he had gone. What if she met him again? She would have to go back the way she came. It took her a while, but finally, she decided and walked deliberately back the way she had come.

It seemed to Pluto that the entire place was the same. She walked and walked, yet the same marble floors and walls, and her footsteps echoed as she walked. On the walls there were several paintings, framed in silver. Pluto wondered where they had come from. They were like little windows, she thought, but very different.

There were also sculptures, tables and vases of flowers. Pluto had seen flowers before, on Solaria. She had not been allowed to touch them, or even go near them. They would distract her from her duty.

Sometimes she would stop and look at something, whether it was a painting, or anything else. She couldn't bring herself to touch them, yet…she realized the entire place smelled so different. She had noticed this in the room where she had been confined, but it was definitely stronger here. She wasn't sure what it was. It smelled sweet, but very strong.

She would come across a real window, occasionally, not a painting. When she did, she would look out to see many fountains. She wondered what they were for. There was a lot of water moving in them. Sometimes she would stay in one place, mesmerized by everything around her, all the paintings and such.

She had not paid much attention to the doors. She had been too awestruck by everything around her. Now, though she did notice the door, and opened it slowly. A little afraid of what might be on the other side, she looked tentatively. As she did so, she could hear Queen Serenity's voice in her head, telling her the Three Taboos. She shut the door and backed away, and began to stroll down the corridor again.

Nephrite found Jadeite and Zoicite playing chess.

"Where have _you_ been?" asked Zoicite, as he took one of Jadeite's bishops.

Jadeite sighed.

"I don't know why you have to insist on playing against me. You always win, after all." he said.

Playing chess was definitely not his idea of a good time.

Zoicite nodded.

"Well, I do need to be the best player I can for, uh" he cleared his throat. "certain reasons of my own." he finished.

"Forget chess!" exclaimed Nephrite. "We have a _crisis_!"

Zoicite and Jadeite looked up.

"Crisis?! Here?!"

"There's some foreigner, I don't know, someone dressed as a guardian, one of the princess's, who's wandering around the palace!"

"What?!"

"Jadeite, you go alert Kunzite! Zoicite, come with me!"

Neither of the other two hesitated.

Pluto had been walking for a long time. She noticed a chair and sat. And wondered. She looked around, but could nothing that indicated any sign of him. Looking at the door in front of her, she seemed to have an urge to stand next to it, the same way she would have next to the Time Space Door. She was tired, and a bit scared, in a strange place. The door. The door was something familiar. It would be safe, she knew.

She stood up, and walked towards it, much more confidently than she had been since she had viewed the wedding.

Holding her Garnet Rod, she stationed herself before the door. From the other side, she heard sounds. People talking. One of the voices was Princess Serenity's, she thought. This was nothing unusual, of course, as one could sometimes hear voices on the other side of the Time Space Door, especially when the barrier between the living and the dead was thinnest, or when she had to perform a re animation. Normally the sounds would be a bit upsetting, however, she didn't seem to mind them now. It was just as it had always been at the Time Space Door. So she didn't mind them at all. Until the sounds seemed to be coming from right behind the door. She turned to it, and saw it open. And out stepped…him.


	25. Chapter 25

Endymion opened the door to see Pluto standing here.

"Hello." he said. "I can't remember who is who of the guardians are just yet, but…" he trailed off.

She was dressed in a senshi uniform.

"Don't you normally wear a gown?" he asked.

Pluto found herself unable to speak. She didn't seem able to take her eyes off him.

"I-It's l-like viewing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Viewing? Uh, no, we're seeing." he said. "Aren't we?"

He looked around. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with her staring at him.

"Which one are you?"

He looked at the colors she wore, black and garnet, and didn't recognize them. Endymion didn't recall seeing any of the guardians wearing either color.

He found it irritating that she stood there, silent and staring.

"We're seeing." she said finally.

"Yes, we are." he answered, wearily.

Pluto took a step forward.

"I could just…" she whispered.

Endymion didn't know what she was talking about, but watched. Her hand holding the rod she was holding tightened, and her other hand seemed to want to reach out towards him, but seemed unable to.

Pluto didn't know how to express how she felt. As if she was battling herself. She wanted so much to reach out, but at the same time felt repulsed and disgusted.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Maybe she didn't feel well.

"Are you...you…" she seemed to want to ask a question.

Endymion felt increasingly irritated.

"Look," he said. "I really don't have time-"

Before he finished, he was interrupted.

"Your Highness!" he heard a voice say. "Prince Endymion!"

Kunzite was running towards the prince, and drawing his sword. He stepped between the prince and the imposter.

Pluto paid no attention to Kunzite.

"Endymion." she said.

So that was what he was called. Prince Endymion.

"No!" she yelled when Kunzite stepped between her and Endymion.

Although Kunzite has his sword drawn, she didn't care. After all, who knew better than her that there was nothing to be feared from death?

At Kunzite's orders, the entire palace had been alerted.

"Kunzite!" exclaimed Endymion.

"Your Highness, Nephrite has alerted me that there was someone impersonating one of the princess's senshi in the palace!"

"What?!"

Endymion turned to Pluto.

"You mean?"

He gestured towards her.

"Yes."

Pluto didn't strike him as dangerous, merely odd.

"How did you get in?" Kunzite demanded. "Answer me!"

"She can't really speak for some reason." explained Endymion. "And she doesn't seem to fear your sword, either."

The other shitenou arrived.

"Your Highness!"

"I shall take this imposter senshi at once." said Kunzite. "One of you notify the queen that we have caught her."


	26. Chapter 26

All of the years of training seemed to fade away in those few seconds when Kunzite faced her, his sword drawn. For the first time in her life, Pluto acted without having been ordered or using logic.

She held her Rod up.

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

She aimed at Kunzite.

The other shitenou and the senshi in their uniforms, arrived, having been summoned by Kunzite, that he had found the imposter senshi.

"Kunzite!"

"Your Highness!"

"Pluto?!"

Zoicite went and helped Kunzite to his feet, while the other Nephrite, Jadeite, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter stood before Endymion.

"Pluto!" exclaimed Venus.

"I think we should find out exactly who this is, and how she managed to enter the palace!" said Kunzite.

"But she came to the palace through the Time Space Door!" said Venus. "This is Pluto, the Guardian of the Gates of Time! She was viewing at the wedding."

The other three senshi nodded. The shitenou and Endymion stared.

"You raised an alert because one of the Outer Guardians was in the palace?" asked Mars.

Kunzite looked furiously at Nephrite.

"I did think it was an imposter! I had no idea!"

"You raised a false alarm!" Kunzite said coldly.

"But if she's one of the Outer Guardians, how come no one knew she was here?" insisted Nephrite. "That makes no sense, does it?"

The others agreed.

"I will go and tell the queen and the guardian." said Mercury. "I'm sure they will know what to do."

Everyone agreed that was best.

"How could you have been so foolish, Pluto?" demanded Guardian. "You not only left the room without permission, but attacked one of the prince consort's shitenou, as well!"

Pluto stood in one end of the throne room, with Guardian next to her, farthest from the throne where Queen Serenity sat, with Luna and Artemis on either side.

"Why did you leave the room, Pluto?" asked the queen kindly.

No one had ever spoken to her like that. In such a soft tone.

"Pluto, answer Her Royal Majesty!"

"I…" said Pluto.

"Yes?"

"Guardian said I would return to the Time Space Door." she continued. "But I didn't want to go back!"

The queen raised her eyebrows.

"Not want to go back?" she sounded surprised. "Is it that you would like to return to Solaria, instead?"

"No!"

"But why? All your life you have been taught that you would become Guardian of the Gates of Time. That is what you were brought up to do."

"I-I do want to fulfill my duty, but…" she trailed off. "if I was going to return to the Door, I would have to stay there! And I…I didn't want to break orders, but I would have liked to at least view him just once more."

"View who?" asked Artemis.

"Prince Endymion."


	27. Chapter 27

The queen and her two advisors stared.

"What does Prince Endymion have to do with anything?" asked Luna.

"Nothing." said the guardian firmly.

Queen Serenity ignored Guardian.

"Why was it so important to you to see him, Pluto? Why see? I thought you were taught to find personal presence repulsive."

Pluto shuddered.

"I didn't want to see him. I wanted to view him, but there was no viewer, and I was forbidden from doing so."

"Yet you wanted to see him." said the queen.

"Yes."

"But why was it so important to you, Pluto?" the queen asked again.

"Because…because I couldn't bear to return to the Time Space Door, without seeing him, without knowing who he is," she struggled to explain to the queen. "I don't know!"

"There's no logic in that." the queen said.

She seemed to be talking to herself.

"There is no logic! How can I be…unlogical?"

The queen smiled a small smile.

"Not everything is logical, Pluto."

Pluto stared.

"Sometimes…well, things just aren't."

"But why? How?"

This was so different from everything she had been taught. But then, she had acted in a way that was different, as well.

"Why did I act that way? I just don't know! I just don't understand!"

Queen Serenity looked toward Guardian.

"I want to view the Solarian fetologist."

The guardian bowed.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."

Pluto was taken back to the other room. The guardian had locked the door as an extra precaution, so there was no chance of another such event happening.

Now the queen and the fetologist viewed.

"I never would have imagined she would leave the room!" exclaimed the fetologist after the queen had told her what had happened. "That's why I never thought of locking it! Locks are something unheard of on Solaria!"

"Of course," the queen replied. "I told her why she left."

"I just don't understand how she could have possibly done such a thing! It's simply unthinkable!"

"I asked her to explain to me on why it was so important to her that she view, or even see the prince consort."

The fetologist shook her head.

"I think what would be best is that we bring her back to Solaria. And I'm sure we can put things right. With more testing."

"I don't think this would require testing." said the queen. "When she spoke of him, she was…different. Her whole demeanor changed. She couldn't explain how she felt, but I think she may just be in love. Or that she has some feeling for him."


	28. Chapter 28

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the Guardian.

"That's _disgusting_!" exclaimed the Solarian, who looked slightly sick.

"And why is it impossible?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Because it was never trained to love anyone or anything other than its duty! Because everything in any gene analysis indicated that it had no capability to…to…" it seemed the Guardian simply couldn't finish the sentence.

"We could change some of it, if we only find the flaw, and repair it within its DNA." said the fetologist.

"Oh, enough!" exclaimed Queen Serenity. "That she has no capability to love? That you could repair this flaw? Flaw?" the queen trembled with rage. "You call it a flaw, do you? That she has the ability to love?"

"Your Majesty," began Luna.

The queen raised her hand to silence her.

"No, Luna! You know, I've always respected the customs of other planets, even when I don't agree with them! But this is simply too much! You've analyzed her genetically, and…and built her. Just to serve-"

"Your Majesty will forgive me, but if I may remind you, it was you who came to the Solarian fetologist to create the perfect Guardian for the Gates of Time." said the Guardian.

"Yes, I remember perfectly, Guardian! Myself and Chronos! But I never expected such…such an insensitive, an indifferent attitude, even from a Solarian! Do you Solarians feel no love?" the queen turned to the fetologist. "Haven't you developed any affection for her?" she then turned to the Guardian.

"I, Your Royal Majesty, are immune to all human flaws and failings. I have no emotion."

"Neither do we." said the fetologist quietly.

"You can't tell me Solarians are incapable of feeling love. Or anything resembling love."

"We have spend quite a number of millenniums, ridding our planet of such plagues. We are all in absolutely perfect genetic health."

"Genetic! You yourself said genes aren't everything! Environment counts, too!" said Queen Serenity.

"It shouldn't have attacked the prince consort," the fetologist said wearily. "his guards, or anyone else. Your Majesty is most upset because it could have hurt the prince consort. If Your Majesty is displeased with this one, we can take a sample of its DNA, find the, what we're looking for, perfect it, and-"

"No!" interrupted the queen. "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else the same way you have done to this girl!"

Kunzite sat, with his arm in a sling, where he had been hit by Pluto's attack, and glaring at the other shitenou. The senshi, now wearing their gowns, sat with them.

"But why in the world did Pluto leave the room? And attack Kunzite, for that matter? Surely she must have known he is one of Prince Endymion's shitenou?" said Mercury.

"And surely Nephrite must have known better than to raise a false alarm." said Kunzite.

Nephrite leaned towards Jupiter.

"It doesn't matter what we do or don't do. Nothing's ever good enough for Kunzite." he said.

"Nephrite," Mercury turned her attention to Nephrite. "you saw her. What did she say to you? Did she tell you why she was wondering around the palace?"

Nephrite frowned, trying to remember.

"She looked like she was lost, and I tried to help her. I asked her if she was looking for anyplace, or anyone in particular. The only concrete thing she said was that she was looking for someone and that she'd viewed him before."

Venus wasn't her usual bubbly self, but looked uncharacteristically serious, and even seemed somewhat oblivious to the conversation.

Artemis walked in.

"Princess Venus," he said. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity wishes to speak to you in the throne room."

"If this is about what happened earlier, perhaps I should come, too." said Kunzite.

"I'm not exactly sure if it is about what happened earlier, exactly, but Her Majesty summons only Princess Venus." answered Artemis. "She was very firm in that none of the other guardians, or the prince consort's shitenou come."


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't the first time Venus was summoned by the queen, so she didn't think it was of any importance. Kunzite had pointed out to Artemis that as leader of the prince's shitenou, he should go as well, but as Artemis pointed out, the queen had summoned only Princess Venus, and Kunzite was not one to disobey orders from the prince, the princess, or the queen.

She walked into the throne room, where the queen waited. The images of the guardian and the fetologist were gone. She approached the queen, and curtsied.

"Your Majesty summoned me?"

"Yes, Venus." the queen began. "I know that as a daughter of the Royal House of Venus, and a descendant of the Goddess of Love herself, you are most knowledgeable in terms of human emotions, especially love or beauty, and the perception and reactions of human beings to them."

Venus nodded.

"I know you have viewed Pluto."

Venus nodded.

"Yes, I have viewed her, Your Majesty."

"But never seen her, am I right?"

"I did see her, when she attacked Lord Kunzite."

"What do you make of her?"

Venus looked up.

"Well…I only saw her for a minute or two…she…" Venus trailed off.

The queen gestured for her to keep going.

"One can't really tell as much from viewing as one can from seeing. And I only did see her once, for a few minutes." she cleared her throat. "She does a good job of hiding her emotions, but if her aim is to make it seem as though she has none, she does not do as well a job as she should. Very small gestures, tone of voice. She seemed, even fascinated by the fact that we were seeing when she was viewing. She attacked Lord Kunzite. She was looking for someone whom she had viewed before. She has viewed the Her Highness Princess Serenity before. It is possible she was looking for her."

"You think she was looking for the princess?"

"Honestly, Your Majesty, I think not. She-She could have asked Prince Endymion as to where she might find the princess. She didn't. Lord Nephrite said she was extremely…odd when he spoke to her."

"So you are saying she may not have been looking for the princess?"

"I do believe that she was looking for the prince. Her target wasn't the prince, I am sure."

"You think she meant to attack Kunzite?"

"Your Majesty, I do believe she may feel something towards the prince consort."

The queen leaned forward.

"Something? You believe she may harbor feelings towards him?"

"I believe she may, I believe she _is _in love with His Highness."


	30. Chapter 30

"I thought as much." admitted the queen. "I hoped you would tell me I was wrong."

"Her Highness will be very upset when she finds out." said Venus.

Queen Serenity looked up sharply.

"Do you know who else may have noticed? Could Serenity have?"

"No. No one has interacted or even viewed her much."

"What would you suggest we do?" the queen asked her.

"I thought Pluto would be sent back to her post at the Time Space Door. Princess Serenity feels for her. She's seen the Fourth Dimension, and she insists it is such a drabby place."

The queen smiled a sad smile.

"Yes, I dare say it is."

"So Pluto will simply go back?"

"There really is nothing else to do. Pluto was groomed for her duty as Guardian of the Gates of Time, and she will simply return there. Much as I hate to admit it, the Solarian fetologist is right in saying that it wouldn't be healthy for her here."

"Because of her feelings for Prince Endymion?"

"Because of everything. Pluto is really in many ways just a child. Outside her domain of time and space, her taboos, her duties, she knows nothing else."

"She could learn." said Venus. "I was as much a foreigner at the Lunarian court when I arrived, and so were the other guardians. The prince and his shitenou more so."

"You were a foreigner to our customs, our etiquette, Venus. Pluto is a foreigner to…to people."

"People?"

She recalled vaguely discussing Pluto with the other guardians.

"Then it's really true?" she asked.

She knew that it was, but despite that, she couldn't really bring herself to believe it.

"Pluto was raised alone? All her life?"

"Yes. As Guardian of the Gates of Time, her life was bound to be very lonely. She was brought up in the Solarian fashion. I had my misgivings, but that seemed the best option."

"You thought something like this would happen, Your Majesty?"

"Not exactly. I thought she would feel alone, sad. I admit that I myself never thought she would feel something like love, and…Solarians are unique among the galaxy. They feel emotions differently. They grow attached to the freedom of their way of life. They love and value different things. Pluto was taught to feel this same love for her duty. Not for anything else. Much less for anyone."

"But she can't go back to the Time Space Door. I think she feels too deeply. Maybe because she knows nothing of emotions, is her feeling so much stronger. She knows nothing about emotions! And you can't keep them inside! It could be dangerous."


	31. Chapter 31

"Is this close enough?" asked Venus.

She stood almost on the other side of the room from Pluto.

"I guess so." she sniffed. "Somehow, I…I imagine I can smell you."

"Smell me?"

"Can't you smell people when you see them?"

"Sometimes. If they wear perfume."

"Imagine being close enough to tell! I don't know if you have a scent or how strong it is."

"What do you imagine I smell like?" asked Venus.

"I don't know." Pluto thought hard.

"But you imagine you can smell me."

Pluto nodded.

"I can come closer if you like."

"No!" Pluto backed away.

"You were close enough to tell at least once." said Venus. "When you were close to Prince Endymion. And to Lord Kunzite. Whom you attacked." she added. "You approached His Highness. In personal presence."

"I wasn't supposed to. Guardian was very angry with me." Pluto said, quietly.

"Did you do it because you wanted to see for yourself what scent he had?"

"No."

She closed her eyes and tried hard to remember.

"Why did you attack Lord Kunzite?" Venus asked suddenly.

Pluto opened her eyes.

"It was illogical." she answered.

"Some things are." agreed Venus. "On my native Venus, a lot of things, actually. Emotions, especially emotions like love usually have little to do with logic."

"Everything has to do with logic."

Venus noticed the change in Pluto's voice. Once she had changed the subject, her voice became flat and monotonous. As a Venusian, Venus could hear how her voice had stopped changing tone. Someone else may not have noticed it, but Venusians were the best at non verbal communication, and reading gestures. Usually amongst themselves they had little need for words.

"You think everything has to do with logic?"

"Yes."

"Then why is there no logic in what you did? There must be a reason, mustn't there."

Pluto hung her head.

"I won't do it again." she said.

"Your guardian and the fetologist said it would be a good idea to begin…some new training." said Venus.

Pluto looked surprised.

"I have all the training all I need." she said.

"This will be a little different. And we can begin by your telling me about your duties."

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time, Soldier of Time and Space, Soldier of Change, Soldier of Revolution, and Princess of the planet Pluto. I was born on the planet of Solaria, which orbits a G type star-"

Pluto went on, as though she had rehearsed this speech many times.

"I guess you would know a lot about time, wouldn't you?"

"Time is my domain. As are some aspects of death. My main duty is to guard the Time-Space Door. However, on occasion I will perform re animations of the dead."

"What I would actually like to know, Pluto, however, is how you feel towards your duties."


	32. Chapter 32

Pluto stared.

"Feel?" she asked.

She had never been asked such a thing before.

"Time is the most precious, the most important, most valuable treasure in the entire universe." she replied. "Everyone only has so much of it."

"And most people would say they don't have enough." said Venus thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

"It is my duty to guard the gates of time."

Venus thought this was going to be a bit more difficult than she had initially thought. She tried a different approach. A thought struck her.

"You have a lot of time!" she said. "You said everyone only has so much time, but you have, I guess an infinite amount? That is what makes time so precious, isn't it? That like you said, everyone only has a certain amount of it."

"They do."

"And how do you feel, being the only one in the entire universe to have that?"

"I have it because I must remain in the fourth dimension, and see that time is not misused. No one must meddle with time. It is a precious treasure."

"You are…fond of time?"

"Fond?"

"You, uh, like time? You feel an affection for time?"

"Time is the reason for my existence."

This conversation was getting them nowhere, Venus could see. She sighed.

"Supposing you had to switch, uh, duties!" she exclaimed. "You could cease being the Guardian of the Gates of Time, and you could…be near Prince Endymion."

Pluto looked stunned.

"You can't have both." Venus pointed out. "You would have to choose. You know," she continued. "I have seen Prince Endymion quite a few times. Viewed as well."

"And when you see?" asked Pluto, in almost a whisper.

"His rank is above mine. I am the crown princess's guardian. He is her consort. One day, the princess will become Queen of the Moon. He will be her king. You have very little understanding of what I'm talking about, don't you?" she asked.

"I do not."

"I curtsy to him. As I do to the princess. And," she held out her hand. "I usually receive a kiss on my hand. That's a rather galactic custom. On Venus we would usually hug and kiss on both cheeks. At the very least."

Pluto looked at Venus's hand. She noticed she didn't wear gloves.

"Not with my gown, no. Only as a senshi." Venus answered when she pointed that out. "You know, you don't have to return to the fourth dimension, Pluto. Queen Serenity has allowed you to decide. You may stay here. On the Moon. If you like. As for the Gates of Time," she sighed. "perhaps there may be a way for a Solarian to fulfill that duty. Perhaps one who has a drop of Plutonian blood in their veins could. But it's your choice."

"My choice?" Pluto sounded incredulous. "I-Guardian would make that choice! Or…or someone. Not me! Never me!"

"If you chose to stay here, you would have to go through some different training for lack of a better term, but to learn to live among other people. Like any other person in the galaxy."


	33. Chapter 33

Like any other person in the galaxy. Pluto could not begin to imagine it, yet she could. She remembered the princess's wedding. So many people, so many sights, so many sounds. And she remembered her days on Solaria. She remembered her duty. Her duty. Could she abandon her duty?

She understood only a small part of what Princess Venus said to her. She understood very little about emotions. Only a small part. She could see that was in her now.

"I could never live without fulfilling my duty." Pluto finally spoke. "The dead belong with the dead. The dead could never be happy among the living."

"But you are not dead." Venus replied.

"I belong with the dead. Guarding their souls. I…could never be as you say."

Pluto looked at her own gloved hands.

"I could never stand the human touch. I could never see, hear, smell, or touch so many of them!"

She felt overwhelmed and faint at the thought. She took a firmer hold on her Garnet Rod for support.

"I would have to return my Rod and my Keys to Her Imperial Majesty." she whispered.

"So you would."

"No!"

She remembered the first time she had held the Garnet Rod. It had been when she had first left Solaria, and received her final instructions and learned the Three Taboos. Looking back, she remembered when she first held her Rod. She had not been able to tell then, but now she knew. It was something she felt, just as Venus had said. She felt…bonded to it. She couldn't explain it, but something in her would not let her be parted from it. It was as if it had been looking for her. It belonged to her. She belonged to it.

"No." Pluto finally said. "I do not want to stay. I will remain in the Fourth Dimension. I could never see Prince Endymion. He and others would always remain a mystery and I would always feel a repugnance to them. I never could become one of them." she added. "He is bonded to Princess Serenity like I am to my Rod, but much more. Different. Much stronger. They belong together and in this world, as I belong to the Fourth Dimension. I must return to the Fourth Dimension. It is where I belong. It _is _where I wish to be. I want to return there."

She closed her eyes, remembering the quiet sound of the River Styx. Similar to the creek on Solaria. There it had been running water making a soft, whispering sound. She remembered the souls whispering as they flowed among each other. Some were tormented, perhaps, yet when all souls reached the river, they found peace. And she realized just how true it was that she wanted to return herself.

She would be there for eternity, guarding them. Yet she would remember the short time she had spent on the Moon. She would remember Prince Endymion always. Before returning to the Fourth Dimension, she would wish to view him once more. She viewed him through a viewer designed to receive but not transmit. She saw she never could become one of them, nor could he ever come here. She would not be happy there. He would never be happy here.

Sometimes she did wish she could return. She did feel just as Venus had said. She could feel loneliness, sorrow. Perhaps that was because she had actually experienced companionship to a certain point. And yet, despite how painful and how alone she would sometimes feel, she also felt very glad to have had the chance to have lived that.

She could see in somewhere she would leave her post once more. More than once. She would feel an overwhelming urge to help. But now was not the time. She must wait.

Yet she could feel that it was drawing closer. She stood, patiently, observing the Door. She saw as it opened, and from behind it, emerged a small child.


End file.
